


Relax; Take It Easy

by NympheSama



Series: Worlds Colliding [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Love against all odds, Lycan Jake, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural Speed, Vampyre Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: The world has been torn apart by violence and war since the discovery of the Supernatural, but even in the darkness; sometimes a ray of light... of love, can shine...
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Worlds Colliding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993270
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	Relax; Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyanK1415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/gifts), [StarflareKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/gifts), [lunarzuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarzuku/gifts), [LonelyGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/gifts), [ChildOfSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts), [ChildOfSolaces_Trainee (Gaysby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/gifts), [Glamourchick1668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourchick1668/gifts), [slighter_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/gifts), [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts), [FeralHologram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralHologram/gifts), [Ahela2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahela2/gifts), [ArgonianV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonianV/gifts), [Synaesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synaesthesia/gifts), [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts).



> Hiiii!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> This has been something I wanted to do for awhile and I finally did!  
> And- I am working on a sequel, or another story in this world anyway, but its... huge. Like, its 20k already and it's nowhere near done haha
> 
> So, let me know if you like this and maybe I will start posting it in chapters or something
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're all doing okay!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Relax**

Silence. 

Everywhere, silence. 

The world was barren, dark… lost. The war had spilled into every corner; and destroyed everything.

Parts of the world had once been beautiful, he vaguely recalled. Trees, flowers, cute and fluffy or feathery animals… all gone now, of course. Even the sky, once a clear and inspiring blue; was now only a dark and fearsome sea of great black clouds.

He wandered lazily, looking around the remnants of a long forgotten city. Buildings lay half in ruin, destroyed either by the inevitable progression of time or the long, arduous war.

He crested a hill with a light jump, gliding over a dry riverbed and up the tall slope easily. Spread out before him, he could make out what appeared to be the graveyard of an old train station; train cars scattered like broken bones amid the dirt and dust. He hummed thoughtfully, staring for a long time, before he slowly made his way toward the train yard.

His heart was an immobile, heavy weight, as he walked slowly through the barren land, his eyes drifting mournfully over the few withered husks; the bones of long dead trees which lined his path.

He took his time strolling through the silent land, thinking of the war and the violence which had left such terrible scars throughout the world. 

Was there even a victor, in the end? Survivors all lived in shadows now, small clans hiding from the enemy at all times; forbidden from consorting with anyone outside of their own clan... he wondered sometimes, if it was worth it.

He inhaled a long, deep breath; wrinkling his nose at the ever present taste of stale ash in the air and shaking his head ruefully. He sighed wearily. What he wouldn't give to remember the scent of  _ fresh _ air better.

He pushed the maudlin thoughts aside as he walked, focusing instead on the hulking skeleton of a long abandoned train carriage. His hand skimmed the cold metal, fingers leaving long trails in the ash and dust which clung to the hard surface.

"Huh…" he hummed quietly, looking at his fingers as he brushed them together, before lifting his eyes to the metallic carcass thoughtfully. He paused at a carriage door, only partially open and sealing the inside of the carriage away from the worst of the environment.

Curious, he moved closer, his fingers sliding into the tiny gap and pulling hesitantly. He glanced around, not wanting to attract anything's attention with the coarse, metallic snarl of the long rusted and uncooperative door. He hummed quietly, low in his throat; a soft beat as he waited to make sure nothing stirred in the barren wilderness.

When he was certain nothing had noticed the loud squealing, he smiled and stepped slowly into the long abandoned train carriage. His eyes were curious, wondrous even as he looked around; marveling at the relatively well maintained interior.

The hum in his throat deepened, a sweet and piercing note rising from his throat as he peeled his lips back from his teeth; exposing his extending canines, his  _ fangs _ , as the note held and lingered in the air, repelling anything unwelcome in his vicinity… as was the ability of  _ his kind. _

Sirens were often assumed, before the world came to an abrupt and violent halt, to have been mer-folk; usually maidens with long beautiful hair and voices to match, luring naive sailors to their doom. Of course, they were also considered largely to have been only pretty little myths… until the existence of the supernatural was exposed to the world; and the Supernatural Armageddon all but destroyed the world. 

The truth of the Siren's song, was that it came not from creatures of the sea; it was no mere lure, but was in fact, the soothing call of the Vampyre.

Able to repel enemies or attract prey, depending on the Vampyre's intentions at the time; the Siren's song was their greatest asset, aside from their speed.

And so it was that as he walked through the long abandoned train carriage, he sang in a sweet tone, with the intention of keeping all who were unwelcome away.

_ "Took a ride," _ he whispered lowly. _ "To the end of the line, where no one ever goes _ …" he sang, the soft notes hovering in the air and seeming to vibrate gently, slowly drifting away to turn away anyone who might have been approaching.

_ "Ended up…"  _ he continued quietly, glancing around the train carriage thoughtfully, his fingers touching the flat leather rungs of the hand rails in curiosity.  _ "On a broken train with nobody I know _ ."

He sighed, closing his eyes and raising his arms to his chest.  _ "But the pain; and the longings the same _ …  _ when you're dying _ !" He sang, rolling his neck as he moved slowly through the carriage.

_ "Now I'm lost…"  _ he breathed, peeling his eyes open slowly and lifting his arms high over his head. _ "And I'm screaming for help, ohh _ …"

_ "Relax!"  _ He cried, clicking his fingers and ducking his head as he shuffled forward a half step, his hips bouncing and weaving softly to a beat only he could hear; the internal beat of his Siren's song.  _ "Take it easy _ …"

He stepped forward, raising his arms higher and fanning the tail of his long leather coat behind him.  _ "For there is nothing that we can do _ …" he mused in a sultry tome, his lips curving into a small grin.

_ "Relax!" _ He cooed, staring at the door at the end of the carriage as his heavy boots shuffled in the dust on the floor. _ "Take it easy _ ..." he cried, his chest expanding as the sense of freedom filled him; sensing his Siren's song as it spread and gently nudged at the thoughts of anything unwanted, driving them away as if by their own volition.

_ "Blame it on me,"  _ he breathed, twisting around with a hiss when a firm hand clasped suddenly around his wrist; the newcomers arrival heralded only by a soft cloud of dust from their landing through the skylight. They stared for an intense pause, as Taylor's snarl of surprise quickly softened. _ "Or blame it on you _ !" He whispered as the man straightened, humming softly when his lips were roughly claimed in a heated, passionate kiss.

Time was immeasurable, immobile as he was overwhelmed with joy, longing, happiness, fear, desire; everything converging on him in a rush as his body was pushed roughly against a metal post. His hands rose to the man's shoulders, clutching urgently at his jacket and then rising to his shaggy hair, his fingers twisting and clinging to the familiar locks as he eagerly returned the man's kiss.

"Taylor-" he closed his eyes at the gruff drawl of his name, moaning quietly as his lover's hands slid over the tight latex bodysuit he wore, squeezing at his hips and palming at his clearly blooming arousal.

_ "It's as if I'm scared _ …" he whispered as the man's lips drifted to his throat, his kisses scratchy as his stubble tickled his skin. He shivered, tilting his head aside as his body flared with heat and longing beneath the teasing touches and kisses of his lover.  _ "It's as if I'm terrified _ …" he hissed, his eyes opening as his lover's fingers brushed his long coat from his shoulders and found the zip on the back of his suit, tugging at it insistently.

_ "It's as if I'm scared _ …" he whispered, panting quietly as his eyes met his lover's, his need plain and bare in his gaze as he similarly began to claw at the green jacket his lover wore.  _ "It's as if I'm playing with fire _ …" he bit his lip, hurrying to help his lover lower his zip and free his overheating body from the restrictive confines.

_ "Scared _ !" He hissed, before his lips were reclaimed by his lover's powerful kiss, twisting to press his now bare chest to his lover as he tugged at the hem of his black t-shirt, peeling it up to his shoulders so he could trace the familiar muscular flesh beneath. 

He whined as they parted briefly, ripping the offending t-shirt over his lover's head quickly and sighing with contentment when his lover's large and surprisingly gentle hands cradled his face and drew him back into another deep kiss.

A shiver ran down his spine as his lover's hands drifted over his throat and lower, teasing his exposed skin then moving slowly to the waist of his suit; rolling the tight material down to fully expose Taylor before him. His loud moan was swallowed by his lover; as his own fingers toyed with the waistband of the other man's jeans, hesitating for an extended pause before finally popping the button open and tearing down the zipper.

_ "It's as if I'm terrified _ …" he gasped, shivering with anticipation as he and his lover clawed at one another's remaining clothing, exposing each other and coming together with a crash of exultation and a natural ease which they'd perfected over the centuries.

_ "Are you scared _ ..?" He breathed, his lips curving into a slow smirk as his lover breathed heavily and rolled his eyes, his large hands cupping beneath Taylor's thighs as he leaned forward to steal a brief kiss from him.

_ "Are we playing with fire _ ..?" Taylor whispered, his eyebrows dancing suggestively as his lover simultaneously dropped to his knees and lifted Taylor by his thighs. Taylor gasped as he rose quickly, his hands rising to grab at the small leather handles along the railing, as his thighs slid over his lover's shoulders.

_ "Relax _ !" He hissed, his lover drawling along with him gruffly, winking with a brief playful grin; before he delved forward and slowly dragged his wet tongue across Taylor's entrance.

" _ Ahhh… _ Jake!" Taylor hissed, throwing his head back against the metal post as his lover's tongue probed and lathered his ass eagerly. 

With his Siren's song abandoned, he panicked briefly at the thought of being discovered; but his chest thrummed softly, assuring him his song held and no unwanted attention would find them. The words themselves were more to convey his intent and strengthen the mental persuasion… so long as the  _ song _ , the hum beneath the words continued, he could add whatever else he wanted.

Having reassured himself, he allowed his attention to be stolen entirely by Jake.

"Oh…  _ god, _ mmm!" he moaned, squeezing his knees to Jake's ears as he crossed his ankles behind his back, his fingernails biting into his palms around the leather hand rails he held as he pulled himself higher and rocked his hips closer to his lover. "Fuck... anyone would think you,  _ ah! _ …m-missed me!" He gasped, laughing breathlessly.

Jake's clear blue eyes were hard as he glared up at him, but he didn't bite at Taylor's obvious taunting; instead flicking his tongue deeper into his lover's ass and dragging his nails carefully down his sides.

Taylor panted heavily, biting his lip to contain his louder moans as he writhed and twisted himself above Jake; gripping the hand rails tightly to hold himself up, despite knowing Jake would have no trouble managing to support his weight. "Jake-" he breathed, turning to hide his warming face in his arm as he mewled and gasped.

Jake's tongue was merciless, prodding and licking at his flesh eagerly, dipping into him and making him squirm as he began to shiver and tremble with need… and then, quite abruptly; it was gone. " _ Nooo _ - _ mmph..!"  _ Taylor began to whine, only to morph into a surprised but pleased moan when Jake rose from his knees and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Three goddamn  _ years _ since I seen ya, and ya got the  _ gall _ to sound surprised that I'd miss ya…" Jake taunted lowly, his lips barely leaving Taylor's as he stated himself with quick, urgent kisses. "Ya ain't felt it too?  _ Huh _ ?" He demanded, rocking the hard planes of his body against Taylor but giving him no satisfaction between his brief kisses. "Ain't felt that goddamn  _ hole _ growin' bigger'n bigger every goddamn day ya been gone?"

" _ Ah _ !" Taylor hissed, exposing his fangs as he ducked his head and peeked at Jake from beneath his lashes, his eyes narrowed scornfully. "You  _ know _ I have." He said, shuddering as Jake ground himself roughly against him, a reward for the admitted pain of their long parting. "If I could have got away sooner you  _ know _ I would have…" he whimpered, tilting his head to expose his throat as Jake dove forward to kiss, lick and suck at the side of his throat.

"Oh,  _ Jake..!"  _ Taylor groaned, whining as he squeezed his knees to Jake's ears, moaning as his tongue flicked at his lover's with playful need; though he was careful to protect him from his fangs. "Please…" he whispered, his dark blue eyes flickering with a vibrant red as he looked Jake over imploringly. "I  _ need _ you." He breathed against his lover's lips, a soft moan escaping him as he licked at the corner of Jake's mouth teasingly.

Jake's chest hitched, his breath catching as he gazed intently at Taylor, watching his eyes swirl restlessly as he slowly slid his hand down and around to the flesh glove of his ass. "That so, huh?" He drawled thickly, his chest rumbling with a telling growl. 

"It  _ is _ ," Taylor assured quickly, rolling his hips and uncurling his legs from Jake's shoulders; clasping them tightly around his waist before his lover had even blinked so he could tug him closer. "Please, Jake…" he whispered, his lips hovering before Jake's as he moaned softly at the feel of Jake's dick teasing his entrance.

Taylor watched Jake run his eyes over him, drinking in the sight of his lover which he'd been denied for so long.  _ Too long. _ He parted his lips, skimming them against the corner of Jake's mouth with maddening gentility. " _ Please _ , Jake… I  _ missed _ you…" he whispered, his breath catching when Jake dragged his nose along Taylor's, eyeing his mouth longingly. "I  _ need _ you…" Taylor implored again, his lips parting further when Jake's dick nudged at his ass. 

"Taylor…" Jake hissed, his breath escaping him in a rush as he squeezed Taylor's hips and lifted him higher, stepping closer and capturing his lips as he lowered a hand and helped guide himself into his lover.

Taylor moaned, relief and need evident in his kiss as his tongue met Jake's with hunger and urgency. His knees clung tightly to Jake's hips, his ankles locking at the cleft of his lover's ass, urging him closer;  _ deeper _ into him.

His body shuddered, heat swarming through him, turning him a pretty shade of pink as Jake pressed into him slowly, savouring the initial entry again after being separated for so long. "Ya know I almost broke the damn covenant?" Jake whispered against Taylor's lips, his clear eyes tinged with grief as Taylor whined and kissed him again, attempting to soothe the pain which his lover had felt as acutely as he had.

"I was  _ this  _ close… so many times," he breathed, nudging his hips forward until they pressed snugly to Taylor's ass; his lips hovering just beyond the redheads reach. "I would've torn the whole goddamn coven apart to find ya…"

"They'd have killed you," Taylor immediately rebuked, whining at the mere thought of Jake's demise at the hands of his clan. "I'm glad you didn't… we'd both be dead right now, if you'd come."

" _ Both _ ?" Jake paused, ignoring Taylor's impatient wriggling as his fingernails clutched at Taylor's thighs, pulling away despite his lover's whine of protest to search his face better.

"You think I'd keep living for eternity; if you weren't here?" Taylor demanded in a haughty hiss, narrowing his eyes and digging his heels into Jake's buttocks to draw him closer again, his cheeks flaming with a rosy glow as Jake's dick slid deeper into him again.

"Taylor-" Jake began to protest, his fingers unexpectedly gentle as they rose to touch his rosy cheek.

"No." Taylor said firmly, gasping and arching toward Jake as he used his heels to draw Jake closer again. "I'm not having this conversation." He hissed stubbornly, turning out of Jake's touch and nuzzling his cheek to his lover's, his lips shuffling over Jake's light, tickly stubble. "I  _ won't _ face eternity without you." He insisted, his breath catching as Jake's mouth latched onto his shoulder, his teeth grazing cautiously before his tongue soothed the area.

"Jake…" Taylor sighed, moaning as his lover rocked against him at last. "Oohhh,  _ Jake- _ " his breath caught as he licked along Jake's jaw, flicking at his ear lobe before his lips found his throat, mouthing at the flesh hungrily. " _ Mmmm _ …"

Jake's fingers drifted over Taylor's thighs, gripping the soft skin tightly as he moved against him, thrusting with deep, powerful motions that made Taylor whine with need. "Shit…" he cursed, his chest rumbling as Taylor arched into his movements, rolling his hips down to meet Jake's thrusts eagerly, encouraging him to move with greater haste via both his needy moans and his lewd whispers beside his lover's ear. "Taylor," he growled, as Taylor rolled his head back and gasped, his eyes a vivid crimson as he stared at the ceiling, his brow furrowed as his body was overwhelmed with pleasurable sensation.

" _ Fuuuuck _ ," he hissed, moaning loudly as Jake snapped his hips roughly and nudged at his prostate, sending a blissful coil of heat through his belly. "Jake…" he breathed, blinking slowly as he rolled his neck along his shoulders and slowly lowered his eyes back to his lover; his senses lost to the overwhelming rapture which crashed through him. " _ Ohh- _ " he bit his lip, suppressing the moan as best he could as Jake's hot breath tickled the sweat which had begun to bead upon his skin.

The metal post rattled, the hand rails clattering loudly in Taylor's grasp; as Taylor and Jake moved together, their bodies colliding with rapid urgency amid the soft slap of skin against skin.

Jake grunted as Taylor bit his lip and released one of the hand rails, lowering it to Jake's back and tracing the rippling muscles as they shifted and moved beneath his skin. " _ Hhnnn… _ " he hummed, his lips parting in a gasp as Jake thrust forward and nudged his prostate again, his fingers twisting into his lover's shaggy hair and tugging him closer, as he pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. " _ Bite me _ ." He pleaded in a sultry whisper, as Jake's lips paused and hesitated suddenly against his collarbone.

He cupped the back of Jake's head, refusing to let him stop his hungry; if now somewhat hesitant kisses along the side of his throat, exposing his fangs in a soft hiss as he rolled his hips to meet the powerful thrusts of his lover. His  _ mate _ .

"Please…" he whispered, shivering as he squeezed his ass tight around Jake's dick. "I know you want to…  _ you _ know you want to." He continued to wheedle, biting his lip as a loud moan bubbled in his throat, his fingers clutching tighter in Jake's hair as his mate plunged deep into him with a sharp snap of his hips. He kissed Jake's cheek, dragging his cheek against his lovers until his lips rest at his ear once more. " _ I  _ want you to- _ ah! _ " He gasped, hissing with sudden rapture when Jake abruptly growled and whirled; crushing him to the floor in the blink of an eye and quickly straightening, as he pressed Taylor's knees to his chest and glowered down at him.

"Ya think I'd take that risk?" He demanded breathlessly, scowling as he snapped his hips and made Taylor whine and twist his fingers into his short red hair as he arched against the floor. "Think I'd even  _ consider _ somethin' that might kill ya in a damn heartbeat?"

" _ Aaahh-! _ " Taylor cried, writhing against the floor as Jake thrust into him with sharp snaps of his hips, his chest rumbling with an ever present growl. "Well… oh,  _ god- ohh… _ hmm, s-seeing as I don't...  _ have _ a heartbeat," he gasped breathlessly. "I don't s-see the issue… you don't  _ know _ -"

"Yeah, an'  _ you _ dunno, neither…" Jake snarled, his fingers clutching Taylor's thighs tight enough to bruise. His eyes narrowed as Taylor's eyes flashed red, his lips parting to argue further. " _ Shut up, _ " he growled thickly, leaning down to smother Taylor's potential persuasions and arguments by plunging his tongue into the redheads mouth.

" _ Mmmm..! _ " Taylor moaned, frantically running his hands over Jake's shoulders and attempting to pull him closer as he willingly surrendered to the plundering of his tongue. He whined as the consistent growl in Jake's chest became a deep throated rumble, his hands braced against the floor above Taylor's shoulders as his claws elongated; slicing through the metal carriage like butter as he gripped tightly.

"Jake-" Taylor gasped pleadingly, his lips barely breaking from his lover's as he shifted his legs around and over Jake's shoulders, locking them at the ankles behind his back. "Oh god, don't stop… don't stop… don't-  _ aaaahhh! Jake! _ " 

Jake's soft growls became a loud, rumbling roar, his dick pulsing as Taylor's orgasm caused his snug walls to throb around him. He snarled ferally, his body colliding roughly with Taylor's until he buried himself deep within him, his face pressed to Taylor's throat as the redhead panted and licked at his sweat-studded temple.

The hard, brutal need abated; Jake's claws retracted slowly, his chest hitching against Taylor's as his body slowly calmed itself. "Taylor…" he murmured gruffly, his voice thick and muffled as he shuffled his lips over his mates throat and shoulder. "Don't go back, yeah? We can stay together! Jus'... we can jus' leave, we could go now-"

Taylor sighed, carding his fingers through Jake's hair as he tried to avoid looking at him; his face still buried in the side of his throat. "Jake… we can't, they'd come after me. You know they would." He said gently, tucking Jake's hair behind his ear; knowing he hated the gesture. "I won't lead them right to you..."

"We could fake ya death!" Jake protested weakly, repeating the idea pleadingly, clearly hoping Taylor's answer would have changed during their separation.

"Jake…" Taylor sighed, nuzzling his lover's cheek affectionately to soothe his inevitable reply. "You  _ know _ that isn't possible. If it were, I wouldn't hesitate to go with you, we could go right now… but it's not." He murmured sadly.

"We could  _ try _ -"

"Jake," Taylor pressed his forehead to his mate's stubbled cheek, closing his eyes in regret. "I'm sorry…"

"Taylor, 's been three bloody  _ years _ this time!" Jake snarled, surfacing from Taylor's throat reluctantly to scowl at his lover. "Who fuckin'  _ knows _ how long it'll be next time? Or  _ when _ next time'll be? Ya might disappear again now an' I won't even know that I ain't gonna see ya 'gain for another damn  _ century _ !" He rasped, his voice breaking as his clear eyes stared down at Taylor imploringly. " _ Please _ , Taylor… don't make me let ya go 'gain when I jus' got ya back…"

Taylor sighed, rolling his head against the now torn floor and staring at the ceiling, pretending not to notice the sting of his eyes as they welled with tears. "Jake…" he said thickly, closing his eyes as his brow furrowed, willing away the heartache which he and his mate were forced to face. "Jake, I  _ can't… _ it's different for you, they won't send an entire  _ army _ after you!" He said, reluctantly opening his eyes when Jake's nose nuzzled against his own. " _ Please _ ," he pleaded, whispering as he tangled his hand in Jake's shaggy, sandy hair. "Don't make me live with the knowledge that loving  _ me… _ got you  _ killed. _ "

Jake sighed, closing his eyes as his forehead thunked against his mates. Taylor mewled quietly, taking the opportunity to press soft, lingering kisses to his lover's lips.

Slowly, Jake's lips moved in return, his kiss equally as soft and gentle as Taylor's as he rocked against him slowly, before withdrawing from him and rolling away, sitting against the train carriage wall with a despondent expression. 

"Jake," Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes. He rolled to his knees and crept toward his mate, plonking himself in the other man's lap and cupping his face in his palms. "Do you doubt that I love you?" He asked blankly, frowning at Jake uncertainly. 

"What?" Jake blinked, scowling back at Taylor as his hands curled over his hips and held him closer. "The bloody hell ya think I'm waitin' three years for? Just for a piece o' ass? If I didn't think ya felt the same I wouldn't keep waitin' on ya…  _ wishin _ ' like crazy that I wouldn't damn well lose ya 'gain." He snarled, his clear eyes hard as stone. "I just… I don't wanna keep spendin' time away from ya. I wanna  _ live. _ " He said, reaching for Taylor's cheek and wiping away the moisture which had begun to gather before it could roll down his cheek as a tear. "I wanna live…  _ with you _ ."

Taylor swallowed thickly, averting his eyes guiltily at the pain in his mate's voice… in his  _ soul. _ He felt it himself; the pain of imminent separation, only hours after coming together again at last. Why couldn't Jake understand? He  _ wanted _ to go with him… but, it wasn't safe.

If he left now with Jake they'd have a days head start at best; then the Vampyre Hunters would be released, sent to track him down and return him to his Coven. Jake would almost certainly be dead by the end of the week… and Taylor's still heart was cold at the very thought.

"Jake," he whined quietly, tipping his head forward to Jake's bare shoulder and gritting his teeth, closing his eyes as he rolled his forehead against his mate's soft, warm skin.

It wasn't fair.

Why did love have to be so hard? All they wanted was to be together… why was that so bad?

Taylor sniffed, turning his head to shuffle his lips over Jake's throat. "Where would we even go?" He wondered aloud, his breath ghosting over Jake's bare skin and making him shiver at the whispered words.

"Somewhere they'd never find ya… never find  _ us. _ " Jake replied quickly, his fingers squeezing Taylor's hips lightly as he sensed his weakening resolve. "Somewhere… somewhere, that the sky's still blue, an' we can see the sun. Somewhere 's just…  _ ours _ ."

Taylor snickered softly, rolling his head gently on Jake's shoulder. "There's no blue sky left; and the sun is just an old memory. Even if it did still shine somewhere, I'd never be able to see it." He said, sighing and shaking his head as he pulled back to peer at Jake with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly would we live  _ on _ ? You won't even bite me for fun… let alone  _ feed  _ on me." He scoffed.

Jake flashed him a cocky grin, winking playfully. "There'd be plenty o' wildlife… we could change it up." Jake's grin grew more confident, as Taylor laughed at his suggestion. "Monday could be, uh.. Mutton-day, or somethin'..." 

Taylor's giggles grew, his chest warming with love and affection as Jake came out with some of the most ridiculous ideas he'd ever heard. "Oh, so we're going to herd some little lambikins wherever we're going, are we?" He snorted, biting his lip as Jake shrugged his shoulders and spread his palms; before clapping his hands back to Taylor's hips and pulling him close, burying his face in Taylor's chest and inhaling deeply. 

"C'mon, Taylor…" he whispered, his voice pleading and pulling at Taylor's still heartstrings. " _ Please _ … come away with me. Just  _ us _ , for all time. We'll find our own 'lil corner of the world an' jus'... stay there.  _ Together _ ." He pleaded, repeating his previous request.

Taylor hesitated, biting his lip uncertainly. The idea of Jake in danger was awful, terrible and the worst pain he could think of, but eternity  _ without _ Jake was… it was  _ unbearable _ . "Okay…" he finally consented in a small voice. "Okay, we'll try…" he said, giggling when Jake suddenly locked him into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah? Ya really mean it?" He breathed, barely allowing Taylor to catch his breath between his hard and excited kisses.

"Yes, really…" Taylor laughed, snickering as Jake began to pepper his throat and shoulder with soft, scratchy kisses. "How could I say no again, after you painted such a pretty little picture?" He snickered, shaking his head as Jake's eager passion quieted, simmering as he shuffled slower, more intimate kisses along Taylor's bare skin. "Are we going to open our own little farm, then? Keep some duckies and some chickens too?" He asked with a smirk, tipping his head back with a happy sigh. Now the decision was made, he was excited about their future together.

"Coupla cows wouldn't be a bad idea, neither… now ya mention it." Jake murmured, dragging his lips over Taylor's collarbone and higher up his throat. "Maybe a coupla horses an' all… we could go ridin'-"

"Like you or I need to  _ ride _ anywhere," Taylor scoffed, laughing as Jake licked his cheek in retaliation for his playful interruption.

"Hey, I was makin' a romantic gesture." Jake offered with a lopsided grin.

"You wouldn't know a  _ romantic gesture _ if it danced naked in front of you and then bit you in the ass." Taylor snickered, giggling wildly when Jake gripped his ass tight and rolled his hips up towards the redhead.

"Hmm… well lucky for  _ me _ , I got me somethin' naked to uh, spend a bit o' time lookin' at." He said smugly. "Practise my  _ recognizin' _ abilities an' all."

"Oh, is that so?" Taylor smirked, shivering as Jake's clever fingers slid between the crevice of his ass cheeks, massaging the tight ring of muscle which he'd recently vacated. "And, uh… this is a,  _ nice _ something naked?" He asked breathlessly, shifting his weight and parting his thighs slightly wider, allowing Jake more room to tease him further.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Jake drawled thickly, his close eyes locked intently on Taylor's a short distance before him. "'S the  _ best _ naked thing;  _ ever _ to exist..." he whispered, grinning when Taylor's forehead knocked against his own.

Taylor moaned softly, his tongue flicking out briefly to lick at Jake's lips. "Hmm… good answer." He mumbled, his lips ghosting against Jake's as he fidgeted in his lap, arousal pulsing in his veins as blood once did; many long centuries ago.

"Ain't it?" Jake chuckled, capturing Taylor's lips as he mewled softly and deepening his kiss, his fingers retreating from his ass and drifting to his dick, stroking himself and slowly nudging the head of his shaft toward Taylor's entrance.

Abruptly, Taylor gasped, reeling back from Jake with his eyes wide; glowing a vivid scarlet and filled with a shock and panic, which stilled the teasing comment which Jake had been about to voice. "...  _ humans _ ." Taylor breathed, tilting his head this way and that as he listened to something he'd picked up outside of the personal bubble he and Jake had created for themselves.

Jake frowned, listening intently; and was frustrated once again, that he couldn't hear as well as Taylor. "How far?" He asked, a long dormant part of his brain recalling vague concepts of a military life; before the supernatural had claimed him.

"They're just beyond the outer rim of the train graveyard… to the north." Taylor murmured distractedly, still twisting his head to hear everything from everywhere he could. "They've been tracking you for two days." He whispered, baring his teeth in a hiss at the discovery.

Jake scowled, gripping Taylor's waist tightly as he watched his lover listen, fighting the compulsion to charge out and defend his mate from whatever danger approached them. "How many?" He demanded quietly, trying not to distract Taylor from his intent concentration. 

Taylor twisted his head, listening with every ounce of his being as the humans whispered orders and shuffled through the barren land, thinking they were being quiet… but compared to a Vampyre, they might as well have used a horn to announce their presence. " _ Too _ many…" he breathed, counting the heartbeats he could hear still cautiously approaching the train graveyard.

He blinked, his bright crimson eyes focusing on Jake as his mate stared back at him. A familiar thrum began to build in his chest, his song returning after having fallen silent during his distraction with his lover. A plan came together in his head; hut he would have to be quick, if Jake noticed his song or his intentions too soon, he would never succeed. "I'm sorry… I should have been-"

"It ain't ya fault," Jake cut in quickly, thinking quickly as he unconsciously ran his hands over Taylor's thighs, nervous for his mate's safety. "I'll lead 'em away… ya can slip outta here without 'em ever knowin' ya were here." He said, his clear eyes hardening with determination as the thrum in Taylor's chest rose, unnoticed by Jake as he gazed at Taylor imploringly. "Meet me at the Red Lake in a day… we can head off from there.  _ Together _ ." He said.

Taylor's eyes met Jake's, his scarlet irises searching his lover's clear gaze; silently reaching into his subconscious and planting the roots of his intentions. He listened to things which his mate could not hear; and held his breath as his silent heart leapt into his throat. " _ There is an answer…" _ he whispered, his hands rising to cup Jake's face carefully.  _ "To the darkest times _ ." 

Jake's eyes flashed with concern, his fingers tightening briefly, before Taylor leaned closer and kissed his cheek softly.  _ "It's clear… you don't understand it; but the last thing on my mind _ …" he whispered, drawing back to meet Jake's eyes again, relieved and saddened in one, to see them stare back at him with a curious blankness.  _ "Is to leave you _ ." He said firmly, lowering his hands to Jake's shoulders and squeezing gently as he reaffirmed his songs strength and intent within his lover.  _ "I believe... that we're in this together _ ."

He twisted out of Jake's lap and gathered his clothes. In the time it took Jake to blink, Taylor was just swinging on his leather coat; his latex suit zipped and his boots already on his feet. He looked back at his mate, his still heart heavy in his chest. "Wait until the fighting has completely stopped; and then head to the Red Lake. I'll meet you there in one day." He said quietly, kneeling down in front of Jake and running his eyes over him hungrily, desperately hoping he would be able to keep his promise. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as they stung and began to water. 

_ "Don't scream…"  _ he whispered, touching his lips to Jake's fleetingly, before rising to his feet and turning to face the door at the end of the carriage, his eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath.  _ "There are so many roads left _ ." He breathed, his head cocked as he listened to the shuffling outside the carriage and located the nearest of the inbound hostiles.

_ "Relax!" _ He sang, all but blurring as he raced toward the door, the metal lock tearing open with a roar of protest, as he slammed straight though it. _ "Take it easy _ …" he hissed, launching free of the carriage and landing on the roof of another, exposing his fangs to the petrified human now stood before him.

"Oh, shit… it's a Vampyre!" Taylor allowed the human their chance to alert their teammates, before he kicked them solidly in the chest, sending them sailing from the roof and crashing to the dusty floor below.

_ "For there is nothing that we can do _ !" He snarled, racing along the top of the train and whipping around another human, snagging her arm and flinging her into two other human soldiers nearby.

_ "Relax!"  _ Taylor ordered, scowling as he jumped and sailed down the side of the carriage, landing without a sound and immediately taking hold of a humans wrist. " _ Take it easy _ …" he repeated, twisting their arm until a sickening crack informed him of a break.

_ "Blame it on me or blame it on you _ !" He sneered, tossing the human with a broken arm to the floor and twisting out of the way of a hail of bullets.

_ "Relax! Take it easy _ …" he rasped breathlessly, whirling like the wind behind a human soldier who was still looking toward the last human that Taylor had incapacitated. Before the human could even notice him, Taylor had grabbed their weapon hand, twisting them around and clutching their throat in his other hand as he raised their gun and fired it in a burst toward a cluster of soldiers.

_ "For there is nothing that we can do _ …" he hissed, snarling as his eyes moved quickly from target to target; his bullets strategically aimed for legs, hands and arms, leaving them with no chance of retaliation against him.

_ "Relax! Take it easy _ …" Taylor's chest thrummed, pulsing softly as the soldiers avoided the carriage where Jake remained hidden, confirming that his mate was still safe for the moment.  _ "Blame it on me or blame it on you _ !" When the gun was emptied of rounds, Taylor released the soldier he held, spinning them around by their arm and lifting them off the ground as he swung them into a distant wall.

"Somebody get their goddamn Vampyre ammo loaded!" One of the soldiers yelled, as Taylor glanced around and took a quick headcount… or,  _ heart _ count.

_ "Relax! Take it easy _ …" he hissed, jumping back to avoid a hail of bullets. He flit through the air, his coat tails streaming behind him as he moved at a faster speed than the human eye could follow.

_ "For there is nothing that we can do _ …" he growled, lifting a large sheet of broken metal from the floor, the entire wall of a long destroyed train carriage to be precise; and flung it toward three humans who were crouched beside a huge pile of debris.

"Why the hell is it still singing?!" A soldier demanded, though Taylor didn't bother to try and locate who. 

"I don't know and I don't fucking care! Just keep you're goddamn Siren blockers on and take the bloody thing down!" Another roared back.

_ "Relax!" _ Taylor hissed, racing like a blur through a scattered bunch of soldiers; leaving a wavering line of humans with broken hands, arms or legs in his wake. _ "Take it easy _ …" he cried, twirling away from a barrage of gunfire, grabbing the nearest soldier by the back of the neck and throwing them mid-term into another a several feet away. 

_ "Blame it on me _ ..." Taylor turned to speed around another soldier when he heard the unmistakable click of a gun cocking a round into place. Specifically; a Vampyre stake slotting into place in a stake launcher. He would have to examine the scene again and find whatever lucky human had managed to load a round next.  _ "... or blame it on you _ !" He sang, grabbing the soldier by the wrist and thrusting his free palm up into their elbow, snapping it and tossing them to the ground, before whirling around with his fangs exposed in a hiss.

He glanced around him quickly, but was unable to spot anyone aiming at him. Rather than wait and give the humans opportunity to attack, he dashed away; a seamless blur of motion as he continued to break bones, snap ligaments and generally incapacitated as many humans as he was able. 

He lost count of just how many he'd effectively disabled, focused entirely on ensuring they did not get to run for cover in any of the abandoned train carriages. Especially, not the one where Jake was still hidden. He turned to whirl away, already in motion as he headed for a lone soldier defending several of their team as they tried to crawl away.

Taylor felt a sharp pain, his eyes blinking slowly as he came to a halt a short distance from the soldier, the thrum in his chest wavering as he lowered his eyes to his chest and saw the protruding end of a stake.  _ "Relax..."  _ he breathed, swallowing thickly as he slowly raised his eyes to a human soldier who had managed to climb atop the train carriage, their movements seeming slow to his eyes as he watched them reload their weapon.  _ "Take it easy _ …"

Taylor coughed, his hand rising to the wound in his chest; his still heart aching where the solid wood had pierced him.  _ "For there is nothing that we can do _ …" he shuddered; and sucked in a deep, trembling breath to try and calm the rushing swell of panic in his gut.

_ "Relax…" _ he huffed, wincing as he staggered forward a step, lifting his fingers from his wounded chest and staring in fascination and horror at the blood staining them. _ "Take it easy _ …"

Taor raised his eyes, narrowing them as the soldier on the carriage roof reloaded for another shot. He lifted his hand, feeling slow and sluggish; but still succeeding in using a small amount of his accelerated Vampyre speed.  _ "Blame it on me or blame it on you _ !" He spat between tightly clenched teeth, curling his fingers around the fat end of the wooden stake and gripping it tightly, a pained cry escaping him as he tore it from his chest and flipped it over; sending it sailing through the air at the soldier who'd fired it and impaling their hand to their hip. 

As they screamed and fell backward, Taylor darted forward, his fingers digging into the padded armour of the soldier he'd originally intended to disarm and spinning around, dragging them through the air and launching them into a gathering cluster of humans who'd been attempting to sneak up behind him.

He panted heavily, stumbling backward to lean heavily against the side of the train carriage, lowering his eyes to the bleeding hole in the centre of his chest.  _ "It's as if I'm scared _ …" he whispered, lifting his fingers to the would and blinking slowly as he dragged them through the dark puddle of blood.

He coughed, spitting a wad of blood to the ground at his side, as he slowly looked back up at the soldiers approaching him cautiously, their weapons raised and loaded.  _ "It's as if I'm terrified _ …"

His breath quickened, his face twisting into a pained wince as he watched the humans approach and cock their weapons.  _ "It's as if I'm scared _ …" he mumbled thickly, determined to maintain his song until his life was extinguished.

_ "It's as if I'm playing with fire _ …" he rasped, a pained cry escaping him as his song wavered; distress erupting in his punctured heart, as a deafening and furious roar broke the anticipatory air, bringing the human soldiers to an uncertain halt.

_ "Scared _ !" Taylor hissed, closing his eyes in despair as he fought to maintain his song, bracing his arm against the side of the carriage as he struggled to hold himself upright.

"W-what the hell was that..?" One of the soldiers whispered uneasily, as Taylor heard several of their heartbeats rise with fear.

"Shh, be on your guard…" hissed another, as Taylor forced himself to peel open his eyes. "That explains why it's still singing… it has a mate it was hiding. Load up your ammo,  _ now _ ! Be prepared to fire  _ as soon  _ as you see the Vampyre mate… don't worry about this one; it's as good as dead already."

Taylor struggled to catch his breath, staring in dejection at the train carriage where he'd left Jake, as the soldiers loaded their weapons to the full thud of his mate, banging against the wall.

_ "It's as if... I'm terrified _ …" Taylor murmured, gasping as Jake tore through the wall, shreds of metal flying toward the soldiers crouched before Taylor.

"Oh… shit…" one human whispered, their heart spluttering with fear as Jake's hulking figure stepped forward.

Taylor stared guiltily at his mate, who hadn't bothered to dress before shifting to his supernatural form. He smiled weakly, panting roughly as he leaned against his forearm and tried to hide the worst of his wound. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, as Jake stared at him and sniffed the air in his directionurgently, before he threw his head back and gave a furious, tortured howl.

" **_Lycan_ ** _! _ " Screamed the soldier who seemed to be in charge; drawing Jake's attention from his pain and grief.

Taylor watched with his still heart hanging heavy in his chest, as Jake's eyes flashed gold; and he charged forward.  _ "Are you scared _ ..?" He whispered, his lips trembling as Jake collided with the humans; dwarfing them and caring not a bit about leaving anyone alive and merely wounded.

Jake was out for revenge; and only blood would sate his pain. With the humans having armed themselves for the destruction of a Vampyre; they stood no chance against a raging Werewolf.

Taylor closed his eyes and ignored the screams of terror and pain, the sounds of limbs tearing, breaking; of hearts stopping and blood pumping quickly, pouring from wounds as Jake snarled and tore his way through any human he saw.  _ "Are we… playing with fire _ ..?" He coughed, gasping for breath as his knees buckled and he lurched toward the floor, barely managing to crack his eyes open when gentle arms folded around him and prevented him from face planting on the ground.

_ "Relax _ …" he whispered, a pained cry ripping from his throat as Jake's arms shivered and shrank, his mate panting heavily as he turned Taylor as gently as he was able.

_ "Relax _ …" Taylor felt his throat tighten,the thrum of his Sirens song wavering. He could not sense anything beyond Jake. There was nothing but his mate; crying and desperately, futilely, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his wound.

He pulled his lips back from his fangs, arching as a final note pierced the air, before he fell silent in Jake's careful grasp; his song broken and lost for the last time.

"Taylor..!" Jake huffed, his face and torso smeared with blood as Taylor gazed up at him apologetically. "C'mon, stay with me, Boy Scout..!"

Taylor's lips twitched, a ghost of a smile flickering briefly as he gripped Jake's arm weakly. "You… haven't called me that in, f-forever... Top Gun. Heh… _ kff, kff!" _

Jake choked, shaking his head as he reluctantly realised the extent of Taylor's injuries. "Ya just… ya stay with me, an' I'll call ya that every damn day. All the time… ya'll be sick o' hearin' it in no time." He sniffed, stroking Taylor's face with gentle fingers, flinching away when a black vein abruptly cracked across Taylor's jaw.

"Nah, nah, nah,  _ nah _ …" Jake said quickly, shaking his head again and pleading with his clear eyes. "Don't even think 'bout goin' where I can't follow… ya hear me?" He demanded in an agonized whisper, as Taylor tried and failed to make his voice work. "Don't ya do it, Taylor… don't ya bloody dare! Ya promised! Ya  _ just _ promised! Ya gonna come away wit' me… 'member? Jus' us; for eternity, ya  _ just fuckin' promised me, Taylor!" _

Taylor gasped, his chest rising as a sharp pain ripped through him. "I-I'm sorry!" He finally wheezed, his eyes watering as Jake shook his head in denial. "I… I wanted to-" he choked, breaking off with a cough and a pained gasp. "J-Jake… I l-love-"

" _ No! _ " Jake roared, scowling as his clear eyes became obscured by a thick layer of tears. " _ No _ … I ain't ready to lose ya yet…" he said, sniffing and running the back of his hand over his eyes. "Not like  _ this _ ." He insisted, carefully huddling Taylor closer, until they were nose to nose.

"Ya listen to me, Taylor…" he said darkly, narrowing his eyes as another black vein cracked along Taylor's forehead. "Ya gonna survive this; an' then we're gonna leave this shithole, an' we're gonna go find us some blue sky, right? We're gonna see the sun 'gain.  _ Together. _ " He hissed, carefully brushing his lips to Taylor's. "I love ya, Boy Scout… now  _ fight!  _ Ya _ stay alive _ !"

Taylor's eyes widened, a breathless sigh escaping him as Jake shifted his hold on him, tore open the shoulder of his latex bodysuit and  _ bit  _ him.

Since the war raged; they'd been told a Lycan or a Vampyre could kill their enemy with a mere bite… nobody had dared test the theory. As Jake buried his fangs deep into Taylor's shoulders, he smiled softly, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he felt his life, his memories, his everything; slip into his mate.

It was a much better way to die, he felt.

It was several long seconds before Jake surfaced, his eyes frantic as he searched Taylor's peaceful, tear marked face, his heart racing as he looked for any sign of his mate's survival.

"Taylor..?" He whispered, licking his lover's blood from his lips as he stared intently and  _ willed _ him to breathe, to smile, to open his eyes;  _ anything _ to show he would live. "Taylor…" he pleaded, scrunching his face up with grief when Taylor remained immobile and silent. 

" _ Taylor _ ..!"

**Author's Note:**

> PS; I gifted you all because, without you guys - I just wouldnt write anymore
> 
> I can never tell you how much you all mean to me and how much I love you, every day; I never forget or stop cherishing any of you 😭❤
> 
> (Some of you I couldnt gift tag you officially because you have anon accounts- but you still mean SO much to me)


End file.
